Read To Me
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: Gajeel had a mission, which he never fulfilled since a blue-haired princess crossed his path. Now that he is behind bars, she stubbornly tries to read her way through the walls he has built around his heart. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short multichapter fanfic that I wrote in more or less two days. I wanted to get the pain of Gajeel's "death" out of my system so after the shock was gone, I started writing this non-stop. Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Itallics_ are when the characters speak a different language!**

* * *

A long time ago, in a faraway land, there was a large kingdom that ruled for generations and the royal family was loved by all its citizens. They were noble and kind, beloved and brought prosperity to the whole country. King Makarov was on the throne at that time, widower, but his four children were all he needed. The first born, Laxus, was a strong and handsome man. Brave, as he always rode first into the battle. Second was Jellal, a much more mysterious man, always found cloaked roaming the capital offering food and clothes to the poor. The third son was Natsu, a cheerful person and never one to care if he was a prince or not. And the last child was a daughter. The precious Levy. Being the youngest and the only girl amongst three older brothers, she spent her days inside the castle, as a form of protection.

Levy was never ungrateful for her life, no. She was just yearning, as the years passed, to meet new people and make friends. Apart from her family and their servants, she never met a stranger or set foot into the city. The gardens were the only place she was able to enjoy the fresh air and the sense of grass under her feet. Her brothers and father were overprotective, she knew that, but she also knew that they were allowed to go to the city and do whatever they pleased.

"Brother?" Levy called and slowly opened Jellal's bedroom door.

"What is it, Levy? I'm busy." Jellal tried to tie his cloak in front of his neck. It was old and torn, a perfect disguise for the poor district of the capital.

"Are you going to the town again?" She asked as she fumbled with her dress.

"I am. Not a word to anyone, okay? You're the only one who knows of my late night 'expeditions'." He was right. Jellal was the brother closest to Levy. Their aunts and uncles always said they looked too much alike, because of their blue hair and kind spirits, so they stuck together from a young age.

"I know….Jellal?" She took a deep breath as her brother turned to her. "C-can I come with you?"

Jellal sighed and walked in front of her, patting her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Levy. But I'm not going to the poor tonight."

"Oh, you're going to the blacksmith."

"I am. You must never tell father or our brothers about her. They will have her exiled." He shook her.

"You love her, don't you?"

Jellal only blushed and pulled back, hearing Levy laugh at his reaction. Once his color returned to normal, he kissed Levy on the forehead and tousled her hair. "'Night sis." And with that he jumped out of the window.

Levy puffed her cheeks and pouted in frustration, jumping up and down. She walked, with fast strides out of the bedroom and headed to her own. The moment she entered, she saw her personal maid fix her bed with new sheets and blankets. The blonde woman jumped when she saw Levy, and quickly bowed at her.

"Princess, I'm so sorry. I am late in fixing your bed. I am worthy of punishment." She trembled.

"Lucy, what kind of act is that? We both know I would never say that." She sighed and went to her wardrobe to change.

"I apologize, princess Levy, but we must be careful. If anyone sees me talking to royalty in such a casual way, they would throw me out of the castle." The blonde lifted the comforter on the bed.

"No worries, Lucy. If I say to father you stay, you stay. Besides, where will I find another friend like you?" The bluenette exited from the wardrobe, now clad in a thin nightgown, and hugged her best friend. "Here, I know you love those." She handed her a couple of wrapped candy that they received after dinner. Levy always sneaked a couple into her pockets and shared them with the servants.

"Thank you, princess. Have a good night."

Levy wanted as much as anything to talk to her about her desire to go outside the castle. But she couldn't. She would betray Jellal if she did. So, she decided to let it go and got lost into the softness of her freshly made bed.

* * *

" _Master, you asked for me?"_ A man said with a gruff voice. He stayed into the shadows, hiding his form.

" _I did, Kurogane. I haven't seen you in months. Were you pillaging villages again?"_

" _Gi hee. You know I've stopped that habit years now. I find no fun in chasing helpless garbage."_

" _I have a new target for you. The royal family of the western kingdom. I plan on taking down that old king, Makarov, and take his kingdom under my command."_

" _Those rich filths? They're not worth my time."_

" _Stay, Kurogane. I have information that the second son in line has been spotted in the capital. The poor district to be exact."_

" _What do you have in mind for me?"_

" _Night is your expertise. And all alone with no guards around he will be an easy target."_

" _As you wish, Master."_ The figure walked towards the door.

" _Make a good start and your payment will be waiting."_

* * *

The next morning, Levy woke up to the light winter breeze and the braches of trees hitting her window. She stretched her muscles and wrapped the comforter around her, making her look like a caterpillar. She got up and dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. She skipped through the large doors that lead to the dining room, only to find her oldest brother, sitting alone and drinking his coffee.

"Good morning, brother. Where is everyone?" She sat on her chair, next to him.

"Father has gone to Edolas. Our informatives said that some psycho tried to overtake the king there. You know, King Mystogan is a close friend with father."

"I know. What about Natsu and Jellal?" The cook placed her dish in front of her and removed the lid, revealing hot pancakes and maple syrup, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Mira." She smiled to the white-haired maid, who bowed in respect. Before she could leave, though, Laxus grabbed her hand pulling her onto his lap. Without any shame, he kissed her deeply and passionately, his one hand on her back and the other one on her backside.

Levy hid her flushed face from embarrassment. After some moments, Laxus let the woman go, sending her a sly smirk.

"Excuse me, Levy. I couldn't resist." He fixed his shirt and tie, that woman had really grabbed on them, and continued his breakfast.

"You don't have to be shy in front of me. Mira is a great person and an excellent cook." She said as she enjoyed her pancakes.

"About Natsu and Jellal, you know how these two sleep till noon. Jellal used to always be the first one up, but for the last year he changed his sleeping habits."

Levy stiffened. This was the first time anyone had gotten close to figuring Jellal out. He was always so full of secrets. She tried not to make any sudden movements and become suspicious.

Days passed and Levy thought more and more of sneaking out during the night. She wanted so much to see other people, go shopping, eat outside, and run on the streets. So, today was the day. She never told anyone of her plan, not even Lucy. She decided that for her safety, everyone would try to stop her.

She found a black cloak and tied it around her shoulders. It was late at night, around two, and everyone was fast asleep. She managed to slip through the guards and out of the castle. Soon, she was walking the main road to the capital. Houses started to show around her, of all sizes. The shops were closed and no people walked on the streets, but being able to be outside for the first time in her life was absolutely breathtaking.

This was the night Kurogane spotted the second prince walking around the city. His movements were limited and well calculated. He, of course, did not want to be discovered. He readied his bow and arrow, aiming right at his heart. He was ready to let it go, but when he saw the prince meet with the widely-known Erza Scarlet, the area's best blacksmith, he hesitated.

" _Heh, I will let him enjoy it one last time. I'm not such a bastard. Besides, Erza makes my arrows, she would recognize them at once. And I don't want to be discovered."_ He said and sat comfortably on the roof, waiting for the prince to emerge from that door.

About an hour later, Kurogane had lied on the roof tiles, exploring the night sky. He had to admit he always loved to study the stars and find the constellations. Just when he was about to find Orion, a strange scent lingered close to him. He sat up, trying to find where it came from. He looked around and sniffed the air. It was like it was calling to him, the strange scent of rose petals and parchment, a strange combination but endearing nevertheless.

There she was. The source of that smell was a small woman, cloaked and walking disoriented in the empty streets. He wondered what she was doing there. She was short and thin, and her hair were bright blue and wavy. Based on her shoes and hair ornaments, she must belong to one of the wealthy families of the area.

He smirked. He didn't know where it came from, but it appeared on his lips without his command. He used to have flirts with lots of women before, tall and busty, but never had something as small as her catch his attention. But he lost it when she turned her head to his direction. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He felt a strange attraction to her and his blood run faster in his vessels. He clenched the fabric of his shirt above his heart, feeling it beat loudly inside his chest, almost reaching his throat. What was happening to him?

It was just his luck when on tile got out of its place and caused him to slip, hitting head first on the stone ground. The girl shrieked from fear, but immediately went to help the unfortunate man.

"Are you alright?" She bend over in front of him.

It only took her gaze to make him lose his words. He could barely distinguish the color of her eyes, which sparkled from the faint candle lights of the streets. They were large and hazel and bright.

"Are you hurt?" She asked again.

The man stood quickly and ran away, leaving the girl looking at his fleeing back in question.

"Huh. Way to go, Levy. First person you meet runs away." She pouted but continued her tour. Kurogane though had not gone far. The moment their eyes met he lost all control over his body. He didn't like it, but she was pulling him closer and closer with those hazel orbs. After he was out of sight, he leaned against a wall and tried to catch his breath and put his nerves to rest. That woman was captivating.

He mumbled a few curses and continued on with his life. Waiting for the prince to finish his business had become boring and tiring, so he decided to settle in for the night. The walk back to his home town would be long and there were no carriages this late at night, leaving his only option to crash on a bench or under some tree. It was the middle of the winter so he expected it to be a hard enough night.

He dove his freezing hands into his pockets and kicked a pebble with his boot. The second time he went to kick it, he stopped his foot midair. A loud scream reached his sensitive ears. Could it be? Who else would be outside at this hour?

He had long forgotten the pebble as he ran and ran and ran as fast as he could through the streets and alleys to find where the scream generated from. And he was right. The small girl was under a man, rather filthy man too, and was kicking her legs in order to get free. Her delicate hands were pinned on the stone floor and she was crying. Kurogane did not waste any more time. He dashed to her captor and landed a punch square on his face. The girl quickly pushed her legs until her back hit the wall and curled, hugging her knees close to her chest.

The possible rapist was on the ground, unconscious, still receiving iron-hard punches.

After the man had enough, he stood and approached the terrified girl, slowly not to scare her away. He kneeled in front of her and waited until she lifted her eyes to once again meet his. Her bright eyes were now puffy and red from crying, as tear drops slid down her equally red cheeks.

He reached his hand to touch her cheek, but she turned away embarrassed and startled. It was not like she did not want to make an acquaintance out of this man, but she was extremely shy and nervous. Also, he was so handsome with his long black hair and red piercing eyes.

" _Let me…"_ He whispered out of nowhere.

Unfortunately, he was speaking in a different language than her. "I'm sorry, I do not speak that dialect."

" _Why did you make me react like this, woman?"_ He spoke again, offering her his hand. Mere inches, though, before their fingertips touched, the man's shoulder was impaled by an arrow.

Levy turned abruptly her head at the direction of the arrow, only to see her middle brother, standing in front of a squad of soldiers. As he readied another arrow, Levy crawled in front of the injured man, shielding him from another attack.

"Move aside, Levy! That man is dangerous." Jellal shouted.

"No! He saved me! Please brother." Levy pleaded, but, small as she was, was easily manipulated by the soldiers. They immobilized the black-haired man first, tying him in chains despite her protests, and then picked her up by her arms.

The moment he saw the girl struggle in their grasp, he tried to break free, only to be hit unconscious at the back of his neck.

As soon as they reached the castle, Jellal ordered the guards to throw the man in a cell until his father returned, so he could have a proper trial. Levy, on the other hand, was locked into her room for the night.

The poor girl immediately ran to her bed, curling herself in the middle of it and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Laxus came uninvited into Levy's room and woke her up with the worst shouts possible.

"Are you out of your mind?" He snarled.

"W-what?" Levy rubbed her sleepy eyes, which had a tint of main form last night's crying.

"You dared walk out these doors alone? And in the middle of the night? God knows what that scoundrel could have done to you if Jellal hadn't shown up."

"Brother, please. He saved me from-" She sat up on the bed.

"Don't you 'brother' me now, Levy. What would I have told father in case you did not come back last night? Or if you were raped or abducted?"

"He protected me from an actual rapist. You must now hurt him." Levy stood and reached her hands to catch Laxus's shirt, but he pushed her arms away.

"Oh now you've grown to care for him? Tell me, Levy. Did he touch you in any way?" Now he caught her arms and shook her, from which she hissed. The guards from last night had actually bruised her arms trying to contain her.

"I told you already. What are you doing with him?" Levy said now calmly, avoiding his gaze.

"We're trying to make him talk. I cannot do anything more until father returns. Until then, you are forbidden to leave your room, except for the meals." And with that, he slammed her door and left.

Levy, though, was not going to be intimidated by her brother's loud voice and scolding. She quickly took a warm bath, changed clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast, like nothing was going on. She had cereal and milk along with Natsu and Jellal, the second refusing to even look at her direction. He knew she could open her mouth any time and reveal his secret. He felt a little guilty at that moment since she had kept his secret like it was hers, and he went and betrayed her. But he was scared seeing his little sister in an alley along with an unknown man. Maybe he had to ask first before shooting him.

The next days passed silently, with Levy not exchanging a word with the two oldest brothers, having only Natsu and Lucy to lean on. She told them everything about that night and they believed her, as everything was adding up. Natsu also told her that the prisoner had not spoken a word since he was jailed. To that Levy answered that he simply did not speak their language, thus he could not understand.

So, she decided to sneak into the dungeons and see him. As she walked down the stone stairs and reached the iron door, two guards blocked their way.

"We're sorry, princess. The oldest prince and heir to the throne ordered us not to let anyone pass."

"Oh? Are you denying my wish to enter? Are you forgetting your place?" Levy said, holding her head high.

"No, princess, but-"

"Maybe I need to tell my father…" Levy turned to leave, looking at the two guards with the edge of her eye.

"Wait, princess! You may pass." The two opened the iron doors and Levy walked inside, thanking them.

 **Hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and give a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I got quite a few feedbacks from the first chapter, more than I actually thought it would get. So, here is the second chapter with a lot of Gajevy fluff.**

 **As far as the latest chapter, I'm soooo happy my baby is alive. I just hope now that he will return soon to his waifu...I cannot wait for their reunion.**

* * *

Levy looked through all cells, cringing at the condition and the deadly glares of the prisoners, until she found the man she was looking for. He was sitting on the far shadowy corner, his head leaned back on the wall and his arms resting on his bent knees. The girl smiled that she finally discovered his cell and placed her hands on the iron bars.

"Hello?" She whispered.

The man half opened his eyes and looked at her, before closing them again.

"Thank you for the other night. You saved my life. And sorry for being put in here. My word has no power before my brothers'." She said and he readjusted, burying his hands into his mane. That motion made his sleeves slide up and allowed Levy to see up his arms. "Are those…bruises?" She asked. She did not remember him being hurt, apart from some scars on his forearms.

" _Go away, Shrimp_." He muttered.

"Unfortunately, I cannot understand what you're saying. Could you please come closer?" She asked and motioned for him to approach. He quickly caught that and stood, walking to the bars. For the first time since they met, she was able to see his face clearly. The fire from the torches lit his piercings covering his brows, nose, under his lip and ears. Also his blood red eyes, which stared directly into hers. He was so much taller than her, and his black hair reached his waist. No matter his intimidating appearance, Levy never felt even a tint of fear of him. Somehow, she felt drawn to him, almost to the point she wanted to touch him.

"I'm Levy." She reached her palm to her chest, tapping lightly. "Levy."

He eyed her, noticing her action and looked the other way. "Gajeel."

"Gajeel." She let his name roll of her tongue.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was trying to understand what caused him the desire to hear his name coming from her again and again. _One more time_ …he said inside his head.

Without any permission, Levy reached her hand through the bars and to his face, more specifically to his cut lip. He tried to pull away, he wanted to, but he couldn't. His lip hurt, it stung as hell, but the feeling of her fingertips on them worked as if to alleviate the pain.

"You've been tortured." At that moment, the impression she had for her oldest brother was spoiled. She knew he was strict and absolute, but to resort to torture to make a man talk. A man that could not speak the same language? And with nothing to reveal in the first place? "Wait here." She said with furrowed brows and retreated upstairs.

Gajeel stayed put in his spot, still feeling the light touch on his pulsing lip. That cut came from one of the prince's fists, as Gajeel was tied on the wall by iron chains, incapable of moving. If he was free, he could have landed a few punches on him as well.

Soon, he heard light steps from the stairs and once again the princess came to his direction, holding a book under her arm and a small glass box. She let the book down to her feet and opened the box, revealing its contents. It was full of some kind of ointment.

"It is for the pain and to avoid infection. It has saved me countless times as a kid, when I fell and scraped my elbows and knees out in the gardens." She said and got some cream onto her index and middle fingers. She reached her hand up to him, but applying the medicine so far away was kind of uncomfortable for both. Gajeel, seeing her struggle, lowered and sat cross-legged on the ground. Levy smiled and did the same. Now, she once again began to caress his cut lip with her fingers, trying to cover the whole wound. At some point, she scrapped a crust, causing him to hiss, and Levy to retreat her hand.

"I'm sorry" She apologized but he shook his head, meaning it was okay.

After finishing her work, she used her tissue to wipe her fingers clean and closed the box, putting it next to her book.

Gajeel felt his lip less bruised now and the most of the pain was gone. That ointment did wonders. He reached his hand to his mouth to examine it, but his movement stopped midway.

"Stop! Don't touch it or you'll infect it." Levy had passed her hand through the bars and caught his hand to stop its motion. As it seemed, she had not yet realized she held his hand in hers, her fingers wrapped around his. To him, it was so soft, almost tempting for kissing.

Blushing, she retreated her arm to her lap, fumbling with her dress to avoid any awkward gazing. At that moment, she was thankful he could not talk.

After she calmed down, she took a small stool to sit on, leaning her back to the wall. Her book was the perfect way to calm down the nerves and tension that the air was full of. The distance from the wall to the cell bars was not so big, so they still were sitting pretty close to each other. She sat as comfortably as one can get on such a small chair and opened her book to the first page. It was one of the new ones Jellal had secretly bought for her from the city.

For about an hour, Levy sat silently reading her book, while Gajeel sat there, never taking his eyes off her, the only sound between them being the constant flipping of pages.

"Read." Gajeel said.

"What?" Levy raised her wide-open eyes. "You can talk?"

He only moved his hand to indicate the 'so-so' sign.

"Oh. I guess this is a start." She sighed in relief before Gajeel looked at her with question. "Alright. Read…slow" She said and started the book from the beginning.

She read slowly so he could understand, changing some difficult words to easier ones. She guessed that he wanted her to read to him, so he could grasp some vocabulary and grammar. He already seemed to know some after all.

They both had lost track of time due to how much at ease they both felt. Levy enjoying the book to the fullest and having the satisfaction to teach him her language and Gajeel hanging from her every word and how soothing her voice was to his ears. Unfortunately, she stopped when Gajeel stood, turning his head towards the small window of his cell. His hearing was sharp and able to catch the sound of horses running towards the castle, and the large doors opening for them to pass.

"Prince." Gajeel said, as a form of warning.

"Oh no! He must not find me here! I wanted to stay longer but I really have to go. I promise I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight, Gajeel." She hastily closed her book and ran to the stairs, leaving Gajeel looking at her, having only caught her last two words. Somehow though, he knew she would be back.

That night had been torturous for the both of them. As the two lay on their beds, Levy's soft queen size and Gajeel's made of hay, they thought about the afternoon they spent together. Incidentally, their hearts decided to play a tune in sync for one another, both of them unaware of the reason, until sleep took over.

* * *

The next morning, Levy woke up with a huge smile on her face. She felt amazing and for the first time after the incident, she was not gloomy. Sure, she still was angry at Laxus, plus for torturing Gajeel, but she was not going to let it take her down. She knew that every day, since their father announced that Laxus was going to be the heir to the throne, he and Jellal would visit the nearby cities and learn about the situation and level of the kingdom. Natsu was not going to be a problem, because he spent most of his time in the servants' quarters, fighting and drinking. That boy always tried to avoid the rich and formal occasions of their family and would rather have a spar with their carriage driver or the kitchen stuff.

The hours between lunch and dusk would be the perfect opportunity for Levy to go down to the jails and visit Gajeel.

Noon came and the two oldest took their horses and set off. Levy waited until Natsu followed Lucy to the other side of the palace before she made a move. She picked up the stuff that she got ready for Gajeel and headed to the dungeon.

She found Gajeel laying on his hay bed, his arms under his head and chewing a piece of straw. At first, he neglected her presence and only after she huffed and crossed her arms he turned his head, laughing at her.

"Stupid Gajeel." She sat at her stool, still pouting.

He stood up and approached her, eyeing all the stuff she had brought. Two pitchers of clean water, clothes and some cloths. Also, her book from yesterday.

"I figured you would need them. Your clothes are torn and dirty. The water they bring you is full of mold. Heh, I never thought the kingdom that looked so beautiful to my eyes, was so rotten on the inside." She looked down to her feet. "Anyway, maybe you want to change. I brought you what seemed least fancy.

She handed him the folded clothes and he inspected them immediately. He did not care much of what he was wearing, but the ones he had on at the moment were starting to stink. He used his right hand to unbutton his shirt and removed the same sleeve. But when the turn of his left arm came, he hesitated and hissed at every little movement. Levy dashed to him and helped him, revealing an arrow wound, which had turned bluish and was seriously inflamed.

"Oh my goodness! Is that from that night? We have to treat it immediately or you might lose your whole arm." She prompted him to sit, just like yesterday, and grabbed one of the cloths, diving it into one of the pitchers. She first needed to remove all the dried blood that was all over his shoulder.

The pain was driving him crazy, but after she removed all the pus that had formed and thoroughly cleaned the wound, he had to admit he felt much better. Before, his whole shoulder was blue from the infection, but now only a small round wound was visible.

"I think I'm done. You're lucky we got it in time." She gathered the dirty cloths and the used pitcher and threw them in a bin away from his cell and returned. "Oh, I almost forgot." She dove her hand into her pocket and got out some bread and cheese, wrapped in a towel, that she snatched from the table during lunch. He seemed to be starving and his mouth over salivated from the smell of fresh bread.

After she gave him the food, she took her book and once again started reading to him out loud. She was lost inside the story and did not notice him taking down the last bite of bread and cheese and then downing half of the water. In order to get her attention, he clinger the bars with the pitcher, making her whip her head up. Gajeel tapped his chest with his palm, signing 'thank you' to her.

"You're welcome." She smiled to him, cheeks starting to redden. With a faint smile planted on her lips, Levy continued reading until her brothers returned a couple of hours later.

As Gajeel watched her retreat upstairs, he sighed and hit his fist on the wall. Why did she have to leave? Why did he have to be imprisoned? Why did those bars between them seem like a huge impenetrable wall that kept them so far away? Oh yeah, because she was some kind of royalty and he was a criminal. A criminal that for once in his life did not commit a crime. And nevertheless got thrown into the slammer. A criminal that was considered ruthless, bloodthirsty and heartless. So why did his supposedly non-existent heart beat so fast every time he heard _her_ come down the stairs?

The slow tapping of her shoes on the cobble, almost like a tune that made him recognize it was her and she was coming for _him_. In the two weeks that passed, he learned to distinguish whether she was in a bad or good mood just from her walking. If it was light and fast, she was happy and if it was slow and heavy she was sad. And in the second situation, he was so damn proud of himself for fixing her temper without even muttering the smallest word. Yes, in the almost three weeks they knew each other, Gajeel had never spoken to her. With words at least. Because his eyes and some sign language were enough to speak tons of what he wanted to express.

So, they say people do not change. He believes he did though and he was laughing at himself. He had done horrible things in the past, but now he felt like he could leave that life behind; the life he thought was so matching to him. At first, he didn't mind being imprisoned, although as he grew fonder of the girl, he wanted nothing more than to be free. Free to hug her, to walk with her, to be by her side.

What the hell had that small woman done to the great, badass Gajeel Kurogane Redfox? Who would have thought he would spend long sleepless nights, awaiting the next noon to come? And as soon as it arrived, he would cling to the bars of his confinement, anticipating to see her appear from the corner of the entrance.

* * *

 **Hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and give a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter's up along with the exciting news in today's chapter. I'm so happy!**

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy said strictly as she closed the book with a 'thud'.

He was laying on his bed, listening to her read, as always. He picked up head from its place above his hand and furrowed his pierced brows at her.

"Don't you dare scowl at me! I've been talking to you for three weeks now and you haven't even said a word! It is getting annoying and frustrating. It is like I'm reading to the wall."

With a groan he sat up and approached the bars, behind which she was pouting like a child. He looked down at her, maybe waiting for her to be intimidated by his intense glare, but he couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing.

"Gajeel! This not funny! Talk to me."

"Gi hee." He smirked and lowered to her level, the only thing between them being the cell bars. " _You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk. But you cannot complain, because if you do I will grab you and never let you go. I'll have you in my arms and kiss you to my heart's content. Maybe if I was out of here, I would kidnap you and lock you into my house, where all day and all night we'd make passionate love._ "

To say Levy was stunned was an understatement. Not only his speech, but also his passionate eyes and the fact he was twirling one of her blue strands of hair around his index finger, were making her weak in the knees. He was so close, closer than he had ever been and the longest he had ever spoken to her. Even though she did not even understand a word, somehow her heart fluttered, making her want to hear more and more.

She couldn't wait any longer. He was so close and her feet worked for themselves, as she got up on her tip toes and half-closed her eyes. She could see his lips, the previous cut now healed, and could feel his warm breath on hers.

His hand shot up and covered her mouth, stopping her an inch away from her goal. "Not this time, Levy." His voice low and smooth, rumbling to her ears. She pulled a little to the back and looked at him wide-eyed.

Finally he had spoken words she could actually understand. "You can speak?"

"Gi hee, I always could speak, Shrimp. I just needed to be reminded of the language. I haven't spoken it in fifteen years."

"Wait, you knew it? Then why did you stop speaking it?" She sat back at her chair and waited patiently for him to explain.

"I was born in the capital and lived with my mother here until I was seven years old. After she died, I started searching for my father. I traveled through the whole continent, with no luck, so I moved permanently to the country north of here and ended up speaking only their language."

"And you wanted me to read to you out loud in order to remind them to you."

"Exactly."

Levy looked at her hands that fumbled with her dress. She tried to take in what Gajeel had just said and the fact that he _said_ them.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just, I've been coming down here for three weeks and this is the first real conversation we had. I mean, all this time I was the only one talking and after a certain point I waited no answer. And suddenly today, you start speaking so fluently and so carefree…."

"I…just liked…listening to you…read. And I too, after some time, got used to the schedule." He turned the other way and rubbed the back of his head. Luckily for him, the absence of enough light hid his blush.

"I see. Then I'm glad we finally got that out of the way."

"The princes are back. You better go." Gajeel heard the cluttering of horse hooves.

"Goodnight, Gajeel. See you tomorrow."

"Levy…" Oh how good it felt to hear her name come from him. "Will you tell me who you are?" One of his hands passed between the bars and cradled her jaw, using his thumb to caress her cheek.

"Tomorrow." She said, leaning to his touch before she turned her head and planted a kiss on the center of his palm.

* * *

"Levy!" She heard her named being called as soon as she entered the main hall of the castle.

"Brothers! Did you make friends again today?" She joked.

"It's not funny, little sister. What we do is important for the relationship of our country with the adjacent ones. And by the way, we did make some new friends today. In fact, they're coming here tomorrow and it would be a perfect opportunity for you to learn how to act like a princess." Laxus said.

 _Princess_. When was the last time she acted or felt like that? "I see. Alright. I will try to act as a lady and wear clothes fitted for a princess." She said and retreated to her room.

Not long after, she heard a knock on her door. She had already changed into her nightgown and was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair. "Come in."

"Levy, may I speak with you for a moment?" Jellal poked his head from the door.

"Sure." She answered, smiling and he crossed the room, took a chair from her desk and sat opposite to her.

"Listen, Levy. I think it's time for me to apologize for that night. I acted fast and without thinking. But after seeing a stranger with my sister in a dark corner, I flipped and this is all I can say in my defense. You had my back and kept my secret for so long and I repaid you like this."

"Do not worry, Jellal. I never blamed you anyway. And Laxus is only teeth and no bite as far as me. He got over it pretty quickly."

"So, about tomorrow and the King that will visit-" He started talking but he interrupted her.

"Wait, I need to tell you something first. Something I haven't even told Lucy. And I trust that you will never speak a word to anyone about this."

"I promise. I owe you."

Levy took a deep breath before she started speaking. "Do you remember the man you arrested that night?" Jellal nodded. "Well, I went to check on him one day and I haven't stopped since. Every afternoon that you and Laxus leave the palace, I go to the dungeons and spend time with him."

"What?" He shouted.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" Levy tried to silence him.

"Levy, he is a dangerous man. A criminal. That night-"

"That night he had just saved me from a pervert. He had me pinned down and pulling on my clothes. If Gajeel hadn't shown up, I would have been….anyway he punched the guy and approached me to see if I was okay. And then you shot him!"

"Levy, has he ever told you anything about his past? Who knows if he's just trying to win your trust so that you'll bust him out? This is what criminals do. They only look out for themselves, no matter the costs."

"No! He is different!" The princess covered her face with her hands, hoping to stop the tears that were now falling on her cheeks. She knew Gajeel was not a bad person and he absolutely never thought of using her. It was true that apart from tonight, he had never told her anything, but his eyes were kind and sincere of his intentions. She could recognize that at some point during their time together, he had come to care for her. And she did too.

"Levy….do you…have feelings for the prisoner?" Jellal asked and Levy froze.

 _Feelings_. Like affection and attraction? No, she knew it was something more. "Tell me something, brother. Every night you sneak out to meet the blacksmith you hold so dear. I remember you once described to me how you were feeling on your way to her. You said you felt elated and couldn't wait to embrace her in your arms."

"Erza is a clean business woman. The man who's locked in the slammer is a bad guy. He was wanted for a couple of years but suddenly all his accusations dropped. But he never stopped terrorizing and stealing all across the country and the nearby ones. He's bad news and you'd better stay away from him. Or else, I'll tell father."

With that last warning, Jellal exited her room and Levy crashed onto her bed and cried in her pillow. Even if Gajeel was felonious, she was sure he had changed. Or at least he didn't have the same behavior towards her. Either way she did not care. She would try to act properly to their guests tomorrow and from then on she would continue to meet Gajeel. And she was going to reveal to him she was the princess.

* * *

The next afternoon, she got ready for the arrival of their guests. Lucy helped her put on her formal dress, make her hair and put a little makeup on, since her natural beauty was more than enough. At the last moment, her brothers decided to go welcome the visitors at the outskirts of the capital and lead him to the castle.

Levy immediately grabbed the opportunity and ran to the jails to see Gajeel, even for a little while.

As soon as she got into view, she saw him scramble on his feet to stand up. "You're late. I thought you wouldn't come."

"I had some last minute complications. The princes invited royalty from another country to discuss politics and I have to be present." She stood close to the bars.

"Why?"

Levy let out a heavy sigh. "Gajeel…I think it's time to answer your question from last night."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, the reason why I stay in the palace and I need to leave you as soon as the princes return is because….I'm…"

"Say it."

"I'm princess Levy. The youngest offspring of King Makarov."

Gajeel lost his voice for a moment. His eyes opened widely, almost falling out of their sockets.

"I was never allowed to walk out of the palace, so I sneaked out that night. Jellal, my middle brother thought you had attacked me and shot you. And this is also why you were imprisoned and tortured. Everyone thought you hurt me the night that we met. My oldest brother, Laxus, wanted to make sure you had not done anything…inappropriate to me, but he did not believe me when I told him you had helped me. I'm so sorry, Gajeel. I'm the reason you're here. I've caused you so much trouble." By now, Levy's eyes and cheeks were bright red from crying and her feet were trembling.

"No." Gajeel said, causing her to look up. Before she knew, Gajeel had gotten to one knee, bowing his head to her. "I deserve being in here. I have done terrible things in life. And yet, I consider being disrespectful to you my worst crime."

"Please Gajeel, stand up. I don't want this kind of treatment. I did not tell you who I was because I wanted someone to act normally towards me. And for the first time, with you, I felt like Levy and not like a princess. And I want you to continue seeing me as who I truly am. I cherish the hours I've spent down here, reading to you, but most of all the last two days that I'm able to hear your voice. I don't care if you were wanted before. I only know the Gajeel I met, the man that teased me with his smirks but always made me smile as well whenever I was gloomy, and sincerely that is the only man I care about."

Levy never expected to feel his large hands cup her cheeks, drying the tears that stained her skin. "I will be whatever you want me to be, you Highness."

"Stupid Gajeel. Why are you making me feel like this?"

"Gi hee. Stop crying, Shrimp."

"What difference will it make? I have already ruined my makeup." She tried to save whatever she could.

"You don't need it anyway. You look beautiful either way." He said with a soft voice, looking directly into her eyes. Red meeting brown.

His hands that still rested on her cheeks slowly pulled her closer to him. She did not protest to his intentions and tilted her head upwards. Gajeel knew that today, unlike yesterday, he was not going to stop.

Just when they were oh so close again, the cheers from outside interrupted them. Probably the guests had arrived.

"They're here." Levy pulled back quickly, but found herself trapped into his arms. At some point, they had traveled downwards, wrapping around her slim waist. "Gajeel?"

"Just…let me do this. Please." He whispered, his hot breath reaching her lips, which she licked to moisten them.

Gajeel touched his face onto the bars and so did Levy, as their lips connected. It was annoying to not be able to move freely, but none of the two cared. Their kiss was uncomfortable, caused by the lack of space, but nevertheless passionate and loving. Levy's hands had clenched his shirt, wanting to keep him in place, but was the one to break her kiss.

"I need to get upstairs. Will you wait for me again tomorrow?"

"Always."

She stroked his cheek and slipped from his arms, running to the mail hall.

"Ugh, who would have thought the great, badass Gajeel of old would fall for a tiny, blue-haired princess." He plopped on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. "But what now? I'm in here and she's royalty. Not to mention what will happen once I get out of here. How will I tell her about Jose and my previous job?"

Gajeel spoke to himself, wondering if he actually deserved this kind of girl. Of course he didn't. He could escape and never look back. It would be difficult to forget and get over her, not to mention he would break her heart. On the other hand, maybe she would meet a fancy prince and get asked into marriage. His hands and teeth clenched at the thought. There was no way he would let another man touch his woman. Yes, _his_.

* * *

 **Possessive Gajeel is my favorite 3** **Hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and give a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! Has it been three weeks already? I had this chapter half ready for two weeks now but life hit me in the head. I found a job, that keeps me busy for 12 hours a day. Anyway, enough with my whining. Here is chapter four!**

Levy stood in the middle of the main hall, awaiting for her brothers to enter from the main entrance. Usually she was quite nervous about meeting new people, probably because they were spoiled pure-bloods that acted like the world belonged to them. Not to mention old aged ones that kept kissing the back of her hand. It was the duty of a proper princess, so she had to endure it.

But today, at this very moment, none of it mattered. She had, in some way, confessed her feelings to Gajeel and he, not only accepted them, but also stole her first kiss. She had read about first kisses in many of her books, but none of them came even close to what she experienced. Gajeel's lips were surprisingly soft and the way he held her was so gentle and caring, like she would break in his embrace. She only wished she could spend some more time with him tonight but duty called. The question was what now.

Just as she had started concerning about that matter, the gates opened and five men walking in. The two of the she didn't recognize. One was old, around his fifties, and the other one around his thirties.

"Ah, this must be princess Levy." The older one said.

"Let me introduce you. This is princess Levy, my youngest sibling. Sister, this is King Jose and his son, prince Jet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." _Not!_ They both were two of the ugliest persons she had even seen. Also, there was something about them that was off. They screamed bad business, somehow. The prince caught Levy's hand, approaching it to his mouth and kissing it. Levy wanted to yelp and slap him on the face when he crossed her skin with his tongue.

"We will leave business for tomorrow, King Jose. For now, let us enjoy our dinner." Laxus said to them, leading them to the dining room.

Levy followed a little slower, trying to get the disgusting feeling of saliva off her hand. Lucy saw what happened and offered her a tissue.

The princess sighed and wished she could have been downstairs with Gajeel, instead of here with those creepy people.

* * *

As soon as Levy locked the door of her room, she plopped on her bed and ruffled the comforter. The smile that she was holding back for the last couple of hours was finally free to shine. She could still remember the touch of his lips on hers. She wanted more. Maybe tomorrow, after the King and his prince left, she would go and see him. With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.

The next morning, just as she was about to enter the dining room, she overheard Laxus and Jellal arguing from inside. She stuck her ear on the door and tried to take silent breaths.

"Don't you think it will be better if we wait for father to return?" Jellal said.

"I just received his message. For some reason he sent his escort back and stayed alone to an old friend of his."

"I didn't know Kings were supposed to do that. And does father even have any close friends?"

"You know how cryptic he is. I'm sure he has contacts and people he trusts all around the globe."

"And where did he went anyway?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know if he passed the borders. Anyway, he left me in charge and I have to do what's best for our country. This is the only choice."

"But not your choice, brother! You cannot decide for the future of others just because it may prove beneficial to the kingdom." Jellal tried to reason. Levy wondered what that was all about. "Besides, you saw how disgusting they both were. It will be impossible. Think what is best for your family for once."

"Brothers?" Levy entered the room, deciding to ask them straight away what they were talking about.

"Levy!" They both said.

"Have the King and the prince left yet?" she asked.

"N-no, there is a matter that we need to arrange first." Laxus managed to say just before the two entered the room as well.

"Have you prepared the young princess yet?" Jose asked.

"We thought it would be best if we announced it once all were present. Levy, the reason King Jose and his son came here is to agree in a collaboration, so that our kingdom, the western country, and theirs, the northern country, can live in peace and advance together. King Jose offered something and we couldn't help but agree, since it seemed like the best solution and the most guaranteed one." Laxus explained.

"Of course, brother."

"So, this unity can be achieved once you and prince Jet are married. We have arranged for you two to be wed in two days."

Levy froze. She…was dragged into an arranged marriage and to this perverted prince? No! Just…never. She was not going to sell her body and soul just for the good of her country.

"W-what?" She trembled.

"Levy! Be more polite." Laxus scolded her.

"Yes, my darling. You don't want to get on the wrong side of your husband." Jet caught her hand and once again approached his slimy lips. Before he could touch her though, Levy pulled her hand and ran out of the room.

There was no way she would marry him. She did not want to. She wanted Gajeel. That's it! Gajeel. She ran to the jails; they wouldn't search for her there.

"Gajeel!" She called for him, while her eyes were pouring with tears.

She had never visited him this early in the morning, so he shot out of bed with a start. "Levy?" He crossed his cell to the bars and she threw herself into his arms. Oh how she wished the bars were missing so she could bury herself properly into his chest. He caught her immediately and tried to calm her, patting her hair and back. "What's wrong?"

"Gajeel, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"Please, explain to me."

"They made a stupid arrangement. They said it was for the best for the future of our kingdom." She sobbed and he dried some of her tears with his thumb. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to him. "They settled a marriage for me, to unite the countries."

Gajeel lost his voice. First anger washed through him but then, it was like he was overtaken by fear. His shrimp was going to be married to someone else and there was nothing he could do about it. For now, he could only stand by her.

"What am I gonna do, Gajeel? I don't want to be married to that filthy prince Jet."

"What?"

"He is a prince from the north."

"The son of King Jose." Gajeel whispered, the gears in his brain grinding.

"You know them?"

"I come from the northern kingdom, remember? They are bad people, Levy. Your family needs to stay away." Gajeel caught her shoulders and his attitude turned to completely serious.

"I could see it. Laxus is just too selfish when it comes to politics. He didn't even asked me. We're about to be wed in two days!"

Gajeel pulled her once more into his embrace to comfort her. "Shh, I will think of something. I will not allow this wedding to happen. I promise." This was the best thing Levy had heard today. Everyone was against her, apart from him. The man they claimed to be a criminal was the only one that was willing to fight for her. She was going to say it. She was sure now. She lov-

"Levy, I have an idea. You need to trust me, okay? Go find the keys to the cells. That way we can elope together; leave all this behind us. It seems like the only option we've got at the moment." He said and Levy looked at him wide-eyed. The first thing that crossed her mind was not living a life with Gajeel, side by side. A happy life. No. It was the words that Jellal told her some nights ago.

 _Who knows if he's just trying to win your trust so that you'll bust him out?_

There was no way.

 _This is what criminals do. They only look out for themselves, no matter the costs._

Could it be? Was the time they spent together just a lie? A way to gain her trust? What about what he said last night? Or what he said just now? That he would not allow this ceremony to happen.

"Levy?" He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No…Gajeel, I'm sorry. I cannot do what you asked me to." She took a few steps back before dashing to the exit.

"Levy, wait! Where are you going?" She left him back, begging for her to listen to him, but she had just fled, terrified as a bird. Had he done something wrong? Maybe that he told her to free him was too much. Or…maybe she didn't want to run away with him.

Gajeel was heartbroken. He was willing to make a new start with her but maybe for Levy, leaving the princess life behind was too much. He was not royalty, he was not even rich. The only thing he could give her was a small house. And his heart. Ah. Yes. He had already given his heart to her, but probably it was not enough. He was an idiot to believe he even had a chance with her. He had promised he would change his ways. Become the man she deserves. It seems as if it is an uncatchable dream now. It was from the beginning, although he realized it too late.

If Levy could die right now, it would be the best solution. She was devastated. She didn't know if her reaction was because of her stress or pain, but it all added up. She decided not to think about herself and her happiness anymore. She would agree with what her soon-to-be-king brother decided, no matter the cost to her.

* * *

The following two days were depressing for her. The announcement of the wedding, the parties, the congratulations were just too much. But she endured it.

The day of the wedding, Levy was sitting alone in her room, thinking about what her life would be after tonight. If she could even call it a life. She always complained how miserable it was until she was about to lose it. She wished time would go back, so she could warn her father about this. She was sure he would never agree to such action.

Suddenly, the walls and ground rumbled. She stood up from her armchair and approached the door. She heard five consecutive bangs from outside and the building shook again. No way! They were under attack. She heard screams and people running in the hallways, probably trying to find a way out. She needed to find her brothers and escape. She opened her door and ran downstairs to the main room. At the last two steps, another cannonball must have hit the castle, causing her to lose her stepping and fall down. Then she located the impact area. It was from the direction of the dungeons.

 _Gajeel!_

Without thinking, she picked herself up and scrambled to the gate leading to the stone stairs she knew all too well. Her breath stopped in her dry throat the moment she saw the place completely in ruins. The walls were crumbled and there was debris everywhere. It appeared they had collapsed from the vibrations and the pressure. She tried to walk on them and reach the place that was supposed to be Gajeel's cell. The dead bodies of other prisoners that stuck out of the rocks were terrifying her and she prayed with all her might to not see her beloved in a similar condition.

She fell on her knees and started digging, causing her delicate hands to be scrapped and bleed, but she did not care. The only thing that mattered was that she could not find him. She cried and screamed and called for him but nothing. He could not be dead. It was not possible. She regretted now more than ever that she did not escape with him that night. She loved him, truly. Now it was all gone and she would live with that burden for the rest of her life. If she managed to live through the already started war.

She stood upon her trembling legs and walked to the stairs. The dust from the atmosphere was sticking to her sweaty skin and entering her airways, worsening her breathing.

Once she was out, all the servants appeared to have escaped and she stood alone in the now messy hall. It was so full of life before, and so bright and nicely decorated. The vases and paintings had fallen on the floor, shattered and broken. Just like her heart. She wanted to die. She wanted the building to crumble and bury her.

She fell to her knees, all will to live now lost. She waited for her death.

"Levy!"

She heard her name being called. She knew that voice but was not well acquainted with it. It almost felt like…

"Shrimp!"

She raised her head and saw him. Gajeel was running towards her, kneeling just as he reached her and taking her to him. His grip was so tight but warm and comforting. Something wet touched her cheek; was he crying?

"I thought I lost you." He whispered.

"Gajeel? Is that really you?" She said with a throaty voice.

"Who else could it be, shrimp?"

"I went to the cells and the place was destroyed. I searched for you. I thought you were smashed by the debris." She looked into his eyes and let her tears free.

"I will explain everything. First, we need to get out of here." He picked her up in his arms and made it to the main gate.

"Wait." She clenched his shirt. "Were you…using me to escape?"

"If that cell was still there, I would lock you in it for even thinking that! Not for a second did I lie to you, or, god forbid, use you. I could escape any moment I felt like it. I stayed because that was the only way I could be close to you. I've fallen for you, Levy."

"I love you too, Gajeel!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling at his collarbone.

Gajeel ran to the stables, where he looked for a horse. It would be the fastest and safest way to travel. He eyed all the horses, most of them being crazed because of the noise, except for one. He was a huge black stallion, with a huge scar next to his left eye. He climbed on it, keeping the princess in front of him and hit the reigns.

 **Hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and give a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holidays are over and I'm back in business. There is one more chapter left and will probably be posted next week...I think**

By the time the three reached the borders with the north, the sun had already hid behind the mountains. They needed a place to stay the night, but the nearby villages were not safe in the least, so he decided to camp next to the river for the night, and cross tomorrow after sunset.

He passed one of his legs to the other side of the saddle and hopped off the horse. He was a freaking beast; he walked all day and not even once stopped to complain. At some point, Levy had fallen asleep in his lap, due to everything she went through today. Her home was attacked and her brothers would need to join the war. As they exited the city, Gajeel saw a small amount of northern troops enter the city, which he recognized as Jose's guards. That bastard had planned the ambush from the beginning.

He could stay and fight, but Levy was also a target and his first priority was to keep her from harm.

He laid Levy on a blanket and walked to the shore of the river and soaked a couple of cloths. He kneeled next to her and started rubbing the cloths on her skin, washing away the dust and dirt from before, and also the dried blood from her hands. When he moved to clean her cheeks, she slowly woke up.

"Gajeel?"

"I'm here, Shorty. We're safe." He went to her forehead.

"Where are we?" She sat up.

"Just before the borders. To the northern kingdom."

"What about my country? And my brothers?"

"Levy, Jose was the one that attacked. The troops that entered the city were his elite team. He planned from the beginning to overtake the country. I bet they were not going to kill you, that's why they organized the marriage. His sorry excuse of a son was going to marry you after the war and crown himself king."

"He could not do that. My father is king."

"But he's not around, is he? They are sly people. They would do anything for power."

"And where are we going now?"

"To my father's place. It's not far from here and it's the only option we've got." He stood and went to unsaddle the horse.

"You took Pantherlily?" She asked.

"Um, yeah? Why do you act so surprised?"

"He is untrained. He never actually let anyone even mount him."

"Gi hee, I guess he got a liking in me. I like him too, he's a badass like me." He smiled and petted the horse's muzzle.

Levy looked around their little camp area and noticed a large backpack, full of stuff. Then she saw the blanket she was sitting on and the cloths that he used to clean her. "Gajeel, where did you get all this?" She furrowed her brows.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Shrimp. I stole them from a village."

"What? Why did you do that? What if people need them?" She stood on her legs and sprinted to him.

"You needed them more. Besides, I only took a couple of blankets and some clothes for you. We cannot travel around with you wearing rich and fancy clothes."

"But stealing is bad, Gajeel. Haven't you learned that already-"

"Listen to me, Levy. I did what I thought was right. Just for this once, we needed those things. What if I promise you that from now on I'm never gonna steal again? Is that okay with you?" He caught her shoulders and brought her close to him.

"I guess. But you have to also promise that after the war ends, you will return me to my home. I have to make sure my family is safe."

"I promise." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Now you can go bathe in the river. Then you can change into some clean clothes, while I set up a fire and search for dinner."

"I-I've never done this before. I've never left the palace." Her words stung Gajeel a little. He was dreamed of living with her, away from the luxurious life. But that was the only one she knew and asking her to leave all that behind was too much. Even though he had changed for the better, he was not the man she deserved or the man that could give her anything she asked.

"I will help you."

Gajeel led her to the water, turning to look the other way as she bathed and then handed her a towel and the clothes. After that, they started a fire together and grilled a rabbit that Gajeel caught. Levy was fascinated by his knowledge and tried to absorb ever word he told her. After their dinner, she curled next to him, getting as much warmth as she could from him and from the fire.

"I feel somewhat strange." She mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I was used to seeing you behind those bars and now that you're free and I'm able to be as close to you as I want…I don't know how else to describe it."

"I understand. When I was in there, I was carefree. I knew that every day I would see you coming down those stairs for me. And I never knew the reason." He lowered his head, waiting for her explanation.

"At first, I did it because I felt guilty. You were arrested because of me and I believed I had to repay you. But then, I was drawn to you. To how mysterious you were. And I sort of felt like a teacher while I read to you." She laughed at the last past.

"I see." He exhaled in relief and continued mouthing his thoughts. "Now, though, for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. I have not thought things through. Your life is so much different than mine and I do not have anything to give you. No money, no palace, not even nice clothes." He wanted to say more, but a slim finger sealed his lips.

"Is what you told me this morning true?" She asked him.

"It is. With all my heart." He said, kissing her finger.

"Then this is all I need. I want you to support me and be by my side."

"Forever and always." He smiled and leaned down his head to catch her lips. This was the first real kiss the two shared, with no rush and no stupid bars between them. It was just Gajeel and Levy. Once they pulled back, they smiled and tangled their arms together, getting as close as they could.

* * *

The next dawn, Gajeel woke up due to the shivering generating from next to him. Levy was all wrapped up in her cloak and blanket and was still freezing cold. It was early in the morning, and the humidity of the forest was causing the atmosphere to be chilly. Gajeel was feeling okay, being used to cold and sleeping outside, but the poor girl next to him wasn't.

"Levy?" He nudged her shoulder and she answered with a shiver. "You're cold, huh? Come closer, you can use my body heat to get warm." She quickly turned around to face him and creeped to his chest, as he reached out his blanket to cover both of them. Once she settled, the tremor stopped and a relieved sigh was heard.

"Thank you, Gajeel." She mumbled.

"Anytime. You can sleep for a while more." He assured her and planted a kiss on top of her head.

In about an hour, they were up and gathering their thinks so that they could continue their journey. The border was not as big a problem as Levy thought, since Gajeel had passed illegally thousands of times. It was about three more hours of horse riding before they saw a little stone house in the distance, with smoke coming out of the chimney.

Gajeel got off Lily first and then helped levy down. He caught her from her waist and picked her up, stealing a chaste kiss before putting her on her feet. Levy blushed and pouted, hitting his chest, but he just laughed it off.

To say that Levy was nervous, would be an understatement. She was about to meet Gajeel's father and she wanted to make a good impression. He never said a word about him, so she did not know what to expect.

Gajeel walked first and entered the small yard, before heading to the door. He hit two times and then they heard a "Who's there?" from inside.

"It's me." Gajeel said.

"It cannot be my son, because he never put that damn brain of his to learn that language." They heard the man say while walking towards the door with heavy steps. It opened and a huge man stood on the porch.

"You'd better stop talking shit about me, old man." Gajeel stepped forward and hugged his father.

"I thought I was going to die before I heard you talk like that." The man walked back and the two entered, closing the door behind them.

Levy, during that time, was standing behind Gajeel's back, too tense to reveal herself.

"How have you been, son?" The man asked and sat on an armchair.

"I need your help. Can we stay here for a while?" Gajeel asked him.

"Who?" His father asked. Levy was still hiding after all.

"Levy, it's okay." Gajeel reassured her my moving to the side and placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. The older man raised an eyebrow.

Levy took of the hood of her cloak and revealed her face.

"Princess?"

"Metalicana?"

Levy ran to his arms and the two hugged, while Gajeel was staring dumbfounded.

"You're alive?" Levy asked as she fried her tears.

"Mostly. What are you doing out of the castle? And with him?" He pointed at his son.

"Hey!"

"Gajeel and I escaped from the palace during the attack."

"Which attack?" Metalicana asked nervously.

"King Jose led an ambush to the capital of the west. I managed to get Levy out but I don't know what happened to the princes. Aw!" Gajeel winced when his father threw him a book that landed on his head.

"How dare you address the princess by her first name? Be more polite!"

"It's okay, Metalicana. Gajeel and I…well…we're…" Levy tried to explain before Gajeel spoke for her.

"We're together, you got a problem with that?"

The older man burst out laughing, every once in a while trying to speak and his laughs kept interrupting him. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, both wondering what was the reason of his reaction.

"Let's just pause for a moment and make some things clear. First, how do you know my father, Levy?" Gajeel asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Metalicana was an elite soldier in the palace and a very good friend of my father. I was about five or six by the time he left. Never saw him again after that." Levy explained.

"That's correct. I had an accident and retired from my duties. Never looked back once since then." Metalicana raised his pants and revealed his wooden prosthetic leg.

"What? Why did you never tell me all this? I spent my entire life hating you for being a good-for-nothing drunkard, who never did anything in his life and abandoned his pregnant wife to go leave a carefree life by himself."

"My life as a glorified soldier had ended, and besides you never sat down to discuss with me. You were busy with your other…work." He figured that his son had not filled the girl about his previous occupation. "What are you going to do now?"

"We're looking for a place to stay until things get clear about the war. I thought this would be the safest place." Gajeel said, his tone returning to normal.

"What do you people think this place is? A safehouse?" Metalicana grunted.

"Why? Who else is here?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

Metalicana sighed and closed his eyes. "Come out, old friend. You cannot hide for long."

The couple looked with curiosity as footsteps were heard from the other room and soon the person came to view.

"Father?!" Levy inhaled sharply, taken aback by her father's appearance.

Cold sweat started falling from Gajeel's hairline the moment he saw the King of the western kingdom and Levy's father. If that man killed him right then and there, he would have every reason to. Gajeel tried to kill his son, wooed his daughter and was part of the plan to take over his land. So, he quickly fell to one knee and bowed his head in respect.

"You better not be asking my daughter to marriage right now, because it's a no from me. Yet." The old man said and Levy flushed. His little comment only made Gajeel sweat more. "Get up, my boy. You have already done enough for my family. I am thankful to you for bringing my daughter to safety." He continued.

Guild washed over Gajeel as he stood up. The king did not owe him anything. It was the total opposite.

"What are you doing here, father?" Levy asked.

"Can't an old man enjoy some vacation? But I guess this rock-headed Jose had to ruin it for me. I have to return to the city and settle this once and for all." Makarov said.

"Wait!" Gajeel shouted, all his emotions bottling up inside him. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, especially you Levy. There are some things I need to tell you."

 **Hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and give a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guyyyyys! Here is the last chapter of Read To Me. Thank you all for sticking to this story till the very end, reviewing, favoring and following. It was a great ride for me and someting like a break from the other super-multi chapter story I have on the works. It will take a long long time till it's finished because it requires lots of research and double checking some facts before adding them to the story.**

Gajeel sat on one of the wooden chairs and ran his hands through his hair. Levy looked extremely nervous, while the other two men were calm, Metalicana even knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"I was Jose's right hand. Everything he asked, every order he gave me, whatever it was, from murder to theft, I did it with no second thoughts. I believed it was what I was meant to do and I was satisfied with my work. Only now I understand what a sorry excuse of a man I was. The night that we met, I was out for a mission. I was told to find the middle prince and murder him. Jose already had info that he roams the capital during the night, so I was told to find him and kill him. And then you crossed my way." He raised his eyes to look at her. "I had the perfect opportunity to successfully end my mission, but I chose to save you instead. After that, while I was imprisoned, I could escape from the first minute. But after your first couple of visits I changed my mind."

Gajeel stood and walked close to her, taking her hands in his. "Something inside me told me to stay. I started liking the way you read to me or…actually I liked everything about you. And after some time I realized I had fallen in love with you. Father, I know that you may think a guy like me cannot love, but I assure you my heart beats for her. And when you told me that filthy prince Jet was going to marry you, Levy, I snapped. I wanted to bust out of my cell, go smash his face and come back. But the finishing blow was when I saw you run away from me, frightened. The next night I escaped and crashed outside in the streets. When morning came, the loud bangs of the cannons woke me up. I felt my blood stop flowing in my veins just at the thought that you were hurt."

As he observed her eyes, he noticed that slowly she understood. He placed a hand on her cheek and continued. "I ran to the castle and searched for you. I went through all the rooms but you were nowhere to be found. I had almost lost hope until I saw you. This is all I have to say. I realized my past mistakes and want to make amends. Those three weeks with you, Levy, changed me for the better, and I hope that I can be the man you deserve."

Levy crashed into his arms, holding him tightly and crying to his chest, while he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her.

"You really have grown, my son. I'm proud of you." Metalicana stood and placed his hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Unlike my arrogant son, Gajeel has proven that everyone is capable of change. I need to return to my palace at once. At this point I am the only one that can end this mess. Jose has underestimated our power."

"What are you planning to do, father?"

"I have contingency plans that I have not revealed to anyone. My contacts around the capital must already be on the move. And I'm almost certain that Jose is defeated. Besides, I was never going to get my daughter into marriage with an ill-mannered prince, like Jet."

"King Makarov! I formally ask the hand of your daughter!" Gajeel bowed once again and shouted on top of his lungs.

Makarov hit Gajeel's head with his hand. "I told you already not to dare ask for my daughter!" Both Gajeel and Levy were frightened for a moment. "Not until this madness ends at least." The two exhaled in relief. "I will be going now. Take care old friend."

"Pantherlily is tied outside. You can take him, father. Be careful." Levy hugged her father.

"You too, my child. I'm elated to finally see you truly happy." And with that, Makarov took off.

"Alright. Now I'm supposed to provide you shelter for the next couple of days. You, princess, are going to take my room. My brat and I are going to sleep here." Metalicana said.

"No, there is no need. I'm sure Gajeel and I will sleep fine on the carpet."

"No way am I letting royalty and my future daughter-in-law sleep on the floor. You're taking the bed. Son, come and help me with lunch."

* * *

The three ate together and for the rest of the day discussed about their experiences until it was time for bed. Metalicana had some very interesting stories to share, especially from his time serving King Makarov. He also explained, to both Gajeel and Levy, that his wife chose to break up with him because of his job, without knowing she was pregnant with his son. He was surprised when a grownup Gajeel showed in his front porch but deep down he knew he was his child. The conversation finished with the older man saying how unhappy he was for seeing his son go down the dark path, but now he was relieved to know that he changed his ways.

Levy took Metalicana's bed, while he slept on the couch, with Gajeel next to him on the floor. After they wished goodnight, the lights turned off.

"What's with that face?"

"I'm worried about shrimp. What if her father doesn't come back? What if the western kingdom is no more?" Gajeel said, looking at the ceiling.

"Makarov might look small and weak but trust me, he's a beast. And, besides, you're gonna be with her, right?"

"I will. I found something in that girl and I'm not gonna let it go off my grasp."

"You really do have changed, son. Even your eyes do not have the lust for blood anymore. You're calm and considerate. I'm glad I was able to see you a better man."

"Yeah. My conscience is clean. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my woman." Gajeel stood up, taking his pillow with him.

"Don't you even think of touching her!" Metalicana scolded.

"I cannot promise anything. Gi hee. But seriously, I will keep _that_ for our wedding night. Goodnight, old man."

Gajeel tiptoed as silently as he could towards the bedroom, not wanting to wake Levy up. He slowly pushed the door open, only to stop his movements when Levy appeared in front of him. The two stared for a while, faces flushed, before Gajeel smirked.

"Where are you going this late at night, your highness?"

"Well….I'm feeling bad for making your father sleep on the couch so I was coming to tell him to change."

"Oh? Why don't you just say that after last night you cannot sleep without me next to you?" He caught her chin between his index and thumb.

"Why do you have to be so direct?" She pouted. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Gajeel walked inside past her and lied on the bed on his side. "Floor is hard. Figured we could share the bed." He said, smirking and patting the spot next to him.

Without saying anything, Levy followed him and lied down, leaving some space between them and wrapping up in her blanket.

"What the hell, shrimp? I'm not gonna bite you."

"Gajeel…did you mean the proposal you made earlier?" She mumbled. "The question you asked my father."

Gajeel's grin disappeared at her sad voice. It was true, he said that without thinking. The pressure was too much on him and did the first thing that came to mind. He knew that someday he would marry Levy, but now, after giving it a second, clear thought, he internally slapped himself for dropping the bomb so soon.

"I know it is too early and I said it in a vulnerable moment, but I'm not taking it back. Maybe it was because I'm self-conscious as far as you. I'm not royalty. And princesses are not supposed to marry scoundrels." Gajeel was on his back, with his hands under his head.

"What if that princess chooses the scoundrel?" Levy turned to look at him.

"Then she just made him the happiest man in the world." Gajeel passed one arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Ten years later…

Levy sprinted through the castle, huffing in anger and looking into every door that she met in her path. Her searching was interrupted by Lucy, who happened to exit from her bedroom.

"Levy? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Lu-chan, have you seen Gajeel? I've been searching everywhere for him."

"No, I haven't. I was planning to search for Natsu, as well. I need to put Nashi to bed and I guess she is with him."

"Gajeel's gonna get it when I find him. After all the years that we live here, he managed to turn everything upside down."

"Don't blame him, Levy. If it wasn't for Gajeel, none of us would have been married and with families now. He spread the word that Jellal had a relationship with Erza and now she's the royal blacksmith. If Natsu wasn't stubborn to think of it as a competition, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him."

"I know all that. But I sometimes think I cannot keep up with him." Levy looked at her feet.

"Nonsense! You mean the world to him! We all have seen the way he looks at you! He gave up his previous life for you. The fact that he's hyper and stubborn and never runs away from a fight is what makes him…well, Gajeel."

"You're right, Lu-chan. Now, come on, let's find those idiots."

The two women searched the rest of the first floor and then headed downstairs to the main hall. There, they found Natsu and Gajeel, sitting on the floor and facing the wall.

"Gajeel Redfox!"

"Shrimp? What's going on?" Gajeel looked up.

"I've been searching everywhere for you."

"I was here the entire time. We were playing. What's the fuss about?"

Suddenly, three children appeared from behind the two seated men, and touched the wall in front of them.

"What?" The two men said in unison.

"Ha! You're it again, daddy." A blue haired girl said.

"You two, uncle Natsu!" The blue haired boy followed.

"See what you did now, Levy? We've been it for the last three rounds." Gajeel stood and pouted.

"You two suck at hide and seek." The pink haired girl joked.

"Nashi! What kind of language is that?" Her mother scolded her.

"Uncle Gajeel taught it to me." The girl pointed at Gajeel.

"You brat! You said you wouldn't tell on me!" Gajeel started chasing playfully his niece, until he caught her and tossed her on the air.

"Daddy, I want to be tossed too!" The twins whined.

"Alright, but only once. Or else your mother will make me clean your pukes from the floor."

Levy laughed at his remark and smiled proudly at her husband. She clearly remembered the day he set foot in a reconstructed palace as a guest of honor. A year later, the two married and he was sired prince by the King; and nine months later their twins were born. Two adorable blue-haired babies, named Shutora and Yaje. Gajeel actually cried as he held his newborn son and daughter in his arms for the first time. And now, eight years later, he was a proud father that loved his children with all his might, even though he called them brats all the time.

As soon as Gajeel finished the last round of tossing, the two mothers called their children, who ran to them and caught their hands; the fathers following not far behind.

After their bath, the twins were put to bed in their room, next to Gajeel and Levy's bedroom.

"Mommy, will you read to us?" Shutora asked, as she huddled in her blanket.

"Sure, honey. Yaje, will you come read with us?" Levy asked her son, who was lying on his bed at the other side of the room.

"Yeah!" He cheered and jumped on his sister's bed, placing Levy in the middle with a book.

After some minutes of reading, Gajeel appeared from the door and looked at his family with a smile.

"Gajeel, care to join us?" Levy raised her eyes to her husband and showed him the book. It was the same one she'd read to him when they first met.

"Like old times." Gajeel crossed the room and climbed on the bed. "Yaje, move your butt." He caught the boy and placed him on his chest as he got comfortable.

"I wanna cuddle with daddy too!" Shutora passed over her mother and settled next to her brother, rearranging them so the kids were in the middle.

Levy continued reading, having her three beloved people next to her, until the twins fell asleep on their arms. Slowly, Gajeel took Yaje and carried him to his bed, tucking him in as Levy did the same with their daughter. The two proud parents blew off the candles and walked out of the room, careful not to wake their offsprings.

"You did a very good job there, Levy." Gajeel passed his arm around her shoulders, while heading to their bedroom.

"It takes two, doesn't it? You helped." She smiled and blushed.

"Gi hee." Gajeel picked her up and carried her to their king sized bed. _"Careful, princess. Someone might hear you making those dirty comments."_ He joked in his native language as he hovered above her. Too bad for him, Metalicana had taught her a thing or two, and she could understand some of it.

Levy only laughed and kissed him, thinking of everything the two have been through together and how much more the future held for them. In the end, she couldn't help but feel extremely happy and grateful she sneaked out that night.

 **Hope you bros enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and give a review and a favorite. See ya!**


End file.
